Implantable biomedical devices such as biosensors and pacemakers are powered by batteries contained in their hermetically sealed packages. While, some implanted devices are powered by electromagnetic induction and communicate with the external units via radio frequency (RF) wireless communication, some implanted units use energy harvesting devices that utilizes body motion to extract power and store it in a rechargeable device, such as a battery and/or a capacitor. In addition, solar cells, receiving radiation from an outside source, are used to power devices that are implanted in the body.
Unfortunately, many of these devices are prone to variations in the environment and/or conditions of the body. These various can affect the implanted device and its circuits which are prone to fluctuations that adversely affect the functionality of devices (including biosensors) that are used to monitor important analyte and other chemical concentrations within the body. For example, the power generated by the RF or solar powered units that power the device may not stable and thus may vary depending on the environmental changes or patient behavior. This is undesirable because the device may not function correctly and/or the data received/measured/transmitted may be incorrect and/or corrupted.